Moving On?
by OhhKae
Summary: Several years later, Hermione is at the library checking out a book. Her and Ron are no longer together and that one day at the library has changed her more than it should have.
1. Chapter 1

Five years after the war Hermione was walking to her favorite library. It was her favorite place to go since what happened with her and Ron. Actually, she admitted to herself, it's always been her favorite place. She does go there more often than usual though. She was in the history section of the muggle library. As she was looking up different wars throughout history someone tapped her shouder making her jump. She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with the same book in his hand.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

He leaned his back against the book shelf while he answered, "Oh, you know, just browsing."

She looked again at the book he had and he saw her.

"Good book, don't you think?"

She didn't understand why he was even in the muggle world or even in the library for that matter.

She realized she still didn't say anything so she said, " I wouldn't know, I just now grabbed it."

He put the book back onto the shelf as he said " Neither have I, but I was rather hoping it would start a friendly conversation."

Hermione just stared thinking why Draco, of all people, would be trying to start a 'friendly' conversation with her, a muggle-born.

"Is there something you want? I'd rather not waste my time talking to you." She turned and tried looking at the book again. She heard Malfoy sigh and then it was quiet. She was glad to be rid of him. She decided she would check the book out and see if they were any different from the wizard war. She turned around and jumped because Malfoy was still standing there.

"My gosh! I thought you left"

"Nope just waiting for you to be done looking at that book of yours." he replied.

"Well I'm not done that's why I'm leaving to check it out."

"I figured as much since you finally turned around and stopped giving me the 'silent treatment'."

She glared and walked around him. He was about to say something else but she interrupted him saying "Save it, Malfoy"

"You know, I'm not who i used to be!" he shouted after her. He got several "shh's" and glares from it, too.

She checked the book out and walked outside and she heard someone walking behind her and she stopped abrubtly, turned around, and said furiously,

"Please don't try to-" She cut herself off and seen she was being rude to a teenage girl. The girl raised her eyebrows and walked around her. That made her feel like a complete idiot.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted lamely.

Finally turning back around to walk to her home, she wasn't surprised to see Malfoy standing there.

He was about to say something so she shouted "Shut it"

He chuckled. "Why did you yell at that innocent girl?" He chased after her.

"I'm really not in the talking mood, Malfoy." she said to him.

"Are you in the yelling mood then?" he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stopped. She wasn't surprised that Malfoy stopped along with her. She sighed and was about to let him talk. She looked at him expectantly. They stood looking at each other until she asked, "Is that all you wanted then? To laugh at me?"

"No it's not actually. But I would rather not tell you when you are being so mad." he replied.

"It's your fault I'm mad in the first place." she said.

"No, actually it's that other girls fault." he said smiling.

Throwing her arms up in disbelief she walked away. He tried stopping her but she kept on walking. Turning a corner into the alley she disapperated right away, knowing that he was going to try and talk to her.

She was in her living room and she turned on her lights with a flick of her wand. She set the book on the table by her tv she never uses. She took off her coat and began wandering to the kitchen. Why would he even try and talk to me, she thought to herself, while making tea. She noticed how he seemed more peaceful and calm. He must've been happy about something because he kept smiling and laughing. She tried to think of reasons why he would be in the library in the first place. He seemed to be really persistent on trying to talk to her. She wished she let him say what he was going to say now. The curiousity is getting to her. She hated how she kept thinking about him. Mentally kicking herself she got ready for bed.

After brushing her teeth and changing into pajama's she got her book and went to lay down. She opened the book but immediately thought back to when she was in the war. She remembered seeing Fred die... How Percy layed across her body to try and still protect it after that happened. Thinking of them brought her mind to Ron. She wished it hadn't though. She never expected to think about Ron after she opened a history book. So Hermione closed the book and set it at her end table. Laying back down onto her pillow she closed her eyes. And she couldn't help thinking it has been a very good day. She also hated the fact that it was Malfoy who made that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco-

That's not the way I wanted it to go. I thought of the three of them, she would be the one to listen. She didn't seem the type just to run away. Especially since she helped get rid of Voldemort. They don't know it, but they saved his life when they did that. He can't even imagine how miserable he would be if Voldemort was still alive.

He had wanted to thank her. And Potter and Weasley if he could. He doubted that would happen though. Especially the was Granger acted earlier today. He still smiled when thinking about it. Yeah it didn't go the way he wanted but it was still funny.

Flashback~

After getting coffee from his favorite place in muggle London, he walked out of the shop and was to walk in the alley to apperate back home. He began to look aroind to make sure nobody would see him, when he saw Hermione Granger. She walked into the library then he lost sight of her. He decided to follow her inside. Wondering if Weasley would be with her as well, so he can say 'thank you' and get it over with.

Walking to the library, Draco started thinking how he was going to say it. With his hands in his pocket, he walked into the library. Having an idea where she might be, he started towards the history section. He was right. She was there with her nose in a book. It seemed so Hermione. She never changed, he thought. But as he was looking at her, he realized she did change. She was always mature but she seemed sophisticated. And her hair.. he couldn't describe himself. He was glad he made the decision to tell her and not the other two. That reminded him. He looked around to see a red headed figure. After he couldn't he instead looked at the book she had. A history book on wars? Of course she'd be searching through other ones. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the same book and tapped her shoulder.

He remembered what was going to happen next. He wished he hadn't laughed at her so much. But she really seemed determined not to talk to him. But he was wrong about her. Sighing to himself he got up to lay down. But his mind was still on Hermione. He decided that tomorrow he would go to the library again. He will keep trying to talk to her. He hasn't laughed this much in a long time. He liked being happy. Hoping to see her tomorrow he smiled and closed his eyes.

Hermione-

After eating breakfast, Hermione walked to her interview. She always loved to be around historic things so she decided to try and work at a nearby muggle museum. Hermione knew they wanted to hire her then and there but she thought it would be only fair to do an interview. But she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking of Draco

Last night when she fell asleep she dreamt of him. But they were back in school. They were in the library at Hogwarts and sitting at a table. It seemed he was trying to tell her something important but she kept cutting her off. Then Ron came running into the library and he kept looking back and forth between them. He started blaming Hermione and Draco being the reason they split up. Draco suddenly stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled. (She could remember his smile from the day before) Ron then shouted, "You made me cheat on you!" It was then that Hermione had woke up. She didn't understand how seeing Draco the day before could bring her to all this confusion.

Not paying attention to where she was going she ran into the lady that she was supposed to be interviewing her.

"Oh!" she said in surprise.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so distracted this morning!" Hermione said.

"I was just looking to see what time our appointment was together." she said as she started picking up her files.

"Oh, let me help you, Jolene!" Hermione already knew all the names of the people working there since she's been going there so often.

"I don't know why you even bother getting interviewed, Hermione" joked Jolene.

Hermione shruggedas she stood up picking up the last of the papers. "Just seemed-"

"Fair? Yeah, I know" Jolene laughed cutting Hermione off.

Hermione walked with her into the museum. They went into Jolene's office.

"You know, Hermione" Jolene started, "I already know how much you enjoy being here. Also you seem friendly enough for the customers." Hermione smiled was about to say thank you but Jolene already had her hand up. "Listen, Hermione. I don't want you to have to go through this. When can you start?"

Hermione smiled again and replied " Whenever you need me to."

Jolene stood up while she said "Excellent. Well we have a tour tomorrow for a high school. Unsurprisingly one of our co-workers called in sick. Could you come in then?"

"Of course" Hermione replied.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Jolene said while looking at her watch. " I have to get back to work, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and stood up to walk back out. Gosh, that was quicker than I thought it would be, she thought to herself.

After apperating back home, she went to read her book some more. She thought it was interesting that there was so many. But after a while she started getting hungry, so she decided to go out and eat. She also decided she'd return her book while on the way to the restaraunt.

Hermione went into the library, dropped the book off, but found herself wandering back to the other books. After one of the, finally caught her eye she stopped and grabbed it. She walked to a table and sat down. She wasn't sure if she wanted to check it out yet. She knew she'd better get going because she was getting pretty hungry. Sighing to herself she got up and decided she's better not, but only because she knew she had to work tomorrow. After putting the book back onto the shelf she turned around and saw Draco standing there. Just like last time. Well this time he didn't have a book but it was like he was waiting for her. And she just stood there... Like an idiot. Finally thinking she should say something, Hermione opened her mouth and at the same time they both said,

"I was just-" But they both cut each other off letting the other speak first.

"Sorry," he said. " You were saying?"

But she just felt embarassed. She also felt foolish for being embarassed. "Well I was just about to leave." She began to walk around him when he said. "No book this time I see".

"Very observant of you," she replied.

She suddenly felt bad for being rude. She knew he was just being polite.

"So what're you doing here, Malfoy?"

Smiling, he said "Oh, you know, just browsing."

She smiled and started thinking about his smile. Again she never thought she'd run into him here.

"Where you headed to, Granger?" he asked.

"Well, Malfoy, I was just getting ready to go eat." Turning around to leave, Hermione heard him say,

"Mind if I join you?" he asked hesitantly.

She stopped. Slowly turning around, she saw his features and noticed regret. Thinking, what's the worst that could happen? she said,

"Yeah, but we better get going because I'm hungry." Before she turned around again she saw surprise flicker across his face. "But this isn't a date" she added.

"Yeah because I was hoping it was," he said sarcastically.

"I could change my mind, you know." Hermione said. But she knew she wouldn't. She could tell he's changed from when he was in school. He seemed more cheerful.

"Actually, I don't think you would" he said as if he was reading her mind.

But she could tell he was only teasing her. So she just laughed as she walked out of the library. But this time she walked out with Draco Malfoy. Of all people to walk out of a library with.


End file.
